Atrapado en mí
by Hello572
Summary: Alfred ha vivido toda su vida sin juzgar a la gente, hasta que llega el momento de juzgarse a él. Alfred no se acepta, no entiende que está bien, que sentir lo que siente está permitido. Arthur está ahí para ayudarlo y hacer que caiga un sus más bajos instintos. Si no toleras cierto lenguaje por favor abstente de leer. Rating M por obvia razones. Explícito.


**Disclaimer.** Como es usual estos personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla bla.

**Atrapado en mí **

Se sentía enfermo. Esa era la palabra.

Cuando descubrió lo que le pasaba, una pequeña cosa en su interior se derrumbó, fue como si se avergonzaba de la persona en la que se había convertido.

Lo peor era la decepción, era sentir que había defraudado a alguien. Era saber que no lo podía cambiar.

El 15 de Octubre América descubrió que era gay.

Alfred aceptaba las preferencia de las personas, aprobaba completamente, o lo más que podía, la relación de su hermano con Francia. Pero descubrir que él era uno de ellos, lo dejaba sin palabras.

Comenzó a sospechar cuando descubrió que no lograba apartar sus ojos de Inglaterra en las reuniones, después iba al baño cuando el mayor lo hacía, buscaba cualquier pretexto para estar cerca de él, pero lo que acabó con sus excusas fue hace tres días.

Japón los había invitado a unos baños termales de su nación, el americano siempre había deseado ir a unos, y para cuando llegó, el otro rubio ya estaba metido y con los ojos cerrados, pensó en alejarse, pero antes de lograr su salida Arthur le habló y lo hizo meterse con él. Aparentemente Japón y los otros habían sufrido un retraso.

Así fue cuando su tortura comenzó. Inglaterra parecía haberse vuelto más apuesto en el mes que lo había dejado de ver. El americano comenzó a inspeccionarlo. Sus ojos seguían igual de verdes, su cabello igual de rubio, sus cejar igual de pobladas, fue cuando llegó a su torso que se dio cuenta de la diferencia. Sus músculos se habían marcado ligeramente, dejando al descubierto unas pequeñas líneas de abdominales. Alfred solo podía pensar en eso, en como deseaba recorrerlas primero con la punta de sus dedos, para después ser suplantados por su lengua, llenar cada espacio y subir hasta los rosados pezones de su mentor. Quería morderlos hasta convertirlos en unas pequeñas perlas rosadas, haciendo gemir al otro.

Fue ahí cuando se detuvo, su miembro parecía querer despertar, y no podría soportar toda esa culpa. El de ojos verdes lo había cuidado y se había preocupado por su bienestar, ahora él se lo pagaba poniéndose duro al pensar en sus pezones y lo delicioso que se veía.

"Alfred, ¿Te encuentras bien?" y ahora lo empeoraba preocupándose por él.

"No es nada Arthur, solo el calor"

"Espérame un momento, te buscaré una toalla para que salgas"

América no le dijo que ya había traído una, necesitaba un segundo solo.

Pero para poder salir del baño termal, Inglaterra tenía que sacar su cuerpo del agua. Se encontraba completamente húmedo, y su parte posterior parecía tan apetitosa como la superior. Lo primero que logró ver fue su trasero respingón, que pedía ser tomado, a Alfred le entraron unas ansias de morderlo. Cuando se giró para tomar su toalla, Alfred no pudo con la vista que tenía ante sí. Durante solo un segundo vio el rosado miembro de su compañero, y lo único que cruzó por su mente fue como quería tomarlo entre sus labios, pasar se lengua por toda la longitud hasta ponerlo erecto, logrando sacar gritos, quería hacerlo gritar hasta no poder. Quería tocarlo hasta saciarse. Después Inglaterra se volteó, pero la imagen ya se había marcado en la memoria de el menor.

Antes de que lo pensara su mano ya se encontraba en su miembro, que para ese momento ya estaba comenzando a endurecerse, solo un vistazo al pene del mayo había sido suficiente para volverlo loco. Comenzó masajeando el glande, imaginando que su mano era otra. Bajo lentamente hasta la base, para después volver a subir. Así continuo, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. En cada sacudida imaginaba que una boca lo estaba envolviendo, imaginaba que el miembro de alguien más acompañaba al suyo, imaginaba que estaba Arthur ahí, permitiéndole morder sus pezones para convertirlos en rocas, escuchaba lo que en su mente le parecían las suplicas del menor para que no parara, para que fuera más fuerte.

Con un último movimiento terminó, sacando el sollozo que guardaba dentro. Era un ser despreciable, que se aprovechaba de los hombres a su alrededor para usarlo a su conveniencia, o por lo menos en su cabeza así lo hacía.

Cuando Arthur volvió sus ojos ya no se sentía rojos, por lo que no le costó levantar la mirada para que le diera la toalla por la que había salido.

Ahora, encerrado en su habitación, se dedicaba a odiar a la persona en la que sentía se había convertido. Se sentía sucio por haber violado a su amigo, aunque hubiera sido solo en su mente. Se sentía un degenerado por ser diferente, por no saber cómo lo explicaría después.

Estaba acostado en mitad de la noche cuando el ruido de algo deslizándose se escuchó, peor al no estar segura de si estaba despierto o no, no le prestó atención.

Sintió un ligero cambio de peso y como se levantaba levemente el final de su sábana.

Una mano bajó sus boxers, provocando que su miembro quedara al descubierto. Una mano comenzó a masajear la base, antes de ir subiendo, con una presión constante, hasta su glande, cuando su miembro estuvo lo suficiente erecto, una boca cálida se apoderó de el. En ese momento abrió los ojos y quitó la sábana de su cuerpo.

Entre sus piernas, Arthur subía y bajaba, cubriendo con todo lo que podía su miembro, estaba desnudo, y una de sus manos se encontraba en su propia erección, siguiendo un rápido ritmo que se dispuso a tomar antes de darle oportunidad al otro de hablar.

"Ahhh" no podía mantenerse callado más tiempo, pero había otras personas en el recinto, los demás país habían llegado el día anterior.

Pero el sonido solo impulso más al de ojos verdes. El placer se intensificó. El mayor comenzó a lamer toda la extensión, y lo único que Alfred fue capaz de hacer fue morder su labio inferior, colocar un brazo sobre sus ojos, y la otra mano sobre la cabeza del que le estaba provocando tantos sonidos. Y todo terminó cuando el otro lo tomó completamente en su boca y Alfred expulsó el semen.

"Arthur, ¿Qué haces?" apenas había recuperado su respiración, por lo que sus palabras salieron como un débil susurro.

"He querido que me montes desde hace años, y como nunca hiciste nada decidí tomar el asunto en mis manos, literalmente"

Las palabras del de ojos azules se atoraron en su garganta al ver como el otro rubio tomaba la mano que antes estaba en su cabeza y dos de sus dedos los llevaba a su boca, logrando sacarle un gemido de lo más dentro de su ser.

Pero todo empeoro, o mejoro, cuando, después de decidir que estaban sus dedos lo suficiente húmedos. El mayor los llevó a su delicioso culo. El interior de Arthur era apretado y cálido, y en cuanto se encontró ahí su pene volvió a levantarse. De una sola vez metió dos, y fue como si una ola de placer llenara al mayor, pues perdió sus fuerzas y cayó sobre el menor, en donde se una el cuello con el tronco del cuerpo y lo comenzó a lamer, dejándole marcas rojas. Fue ahí cuando Alfred perdió la cordura y se aventó completamente a sus deseos.

Sus dedos continuaban moviéndose, adentrándose lo más que podían para después separarlos levemente, para así aflojar al mayor. Pero mientras eso pasaba Alfred se colocó sobre el menos y atacó a esos pezones que tanto tiempo llevaban tentándolo, gracias a que Inglaterra ya se había despojado de su ropa, el proceso fue más rápido. Comenzó mordiendo el izquierdo, consiguiendo sonidos lastimeros del cuerpo bajo él, cuando lo tuvo duro, decidió que era momento de dedicarle tiempo al miembro de su compañero.

Tomar el pene de Arthur entre sus labios había sido una fantasía recurrente desde que lo vio por primera vez, y en el momento en que finalmente la vio realizada, supo que toda su imaginación nunca lo había igualado.

"Alfred, deja de jugar y métemela ya" Inglaterra apenas lograba hablar, pero el menor aún quería jugar.

"Tienes que pedírmelo bien" al terminar de hablar dio una rápida lamida sobre el glande, todo lo que siguió haciendo fue así de rápido y delicado. Otro dedo se adentró.

"Alfred, si no metes tu pene en mí ya, voy a tener que quitártelo y quedármelo"

Antes de que terminara de pronunciar la última palabra, los dedos de América ya habían sido sustituidos por su miembro.

Las embestidas fueron dudas desde el principio. Después de tanto tiempo deseando ese momento, Alfred no podía controlarse más. Tomó las caderas de Inglaterra entre sus manos y lo levantó un poco, permitiendo que sus estocados llegaran más profundo, pidiéndole brindar al otro mayor placer, cosa que supuso logró, pues después de unas pocas más Arthur explotó, derramando su semilla entre ellos. Aun con el otro pasado de su orgasmo, América necesito unos cuantos más para terminar.

No supo cuando se durmió, pero a la mañana siguiente despertó con su mentor entre sus brazos. Y lo primero que hizo fue alejarse. Por más que la noche anterior permanecía como el mejor recuerdo, su interior no podía sentirse más roto.

Quería gritar, quería arrojar cosas por la ventana, quería llorar. Pero si ya era gay, no iba a quedar peor llorando en frente de otros.

Nunca le habían molestado los homosexuales, pero sentía que estaba mal que él lo fuera.

"Alfred ¿Qué sucede?" el mayor se había alarmado al verlo sentado con sus puños cerrados.

"¡No te acerques!" Alfred detestaba gritar, pero en esos momentos no pensaba.

"Alfred, todo está bien"

Arthur estiró su mano para tocarlo, pero en cuanto o hizo, América se paró y se alejó de él.

"¿No entiendes? Esto está mal, Inglaterra lo lamento tanto, no debí hacerte eso"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Tú me cuidaste cuando niño, y yo te pago aprovechándome de ti. Soy gay Arthur. Soy gay y creo que estoy enamorado de ti. Solo me gustas tú"

Inglaterra calló por unos momentos, meditando sus siguientes palabras, América estaba demasiado alterado.

"Alfred, no me molesta que te gusten los hombres. Me molestaría si te gustara otro y no yo. Yo te quiero solo para mí. Y sobre lo otro creo que tengo que explicarme. El día de las aguas termales, cuando me fui por las toallas, en realidad regresé antes, pero cuando te llegue te vi haciendo _eso_ y no quería interrumpirte, no planeaba decir nada hasta que escuché que decías mi nombre y pensé que si sentías lo mismo que yo, y no te importaba que somos del mismo género, podríamos estar juntos, no solo en el plano físico, como desde hace tanto he querido. Tenía miedo de decírtelo, porque te podrías enfadar o te podría dar asco"

Arthur quería seguir hablando, pero en cinco pasos Alfred llegó a su lado y junto sus labios con los otros.

"Arthur, yo te querría sin importar tu sexo"

Permanecieron los siguientes días hablando hasta que fue momento de que cada uno fuera a su casa.

Alfred había tenido una charla larga y profunda con Inglaterra. Le explicó todas sus tormentas interiores, y en poco tiempo casi todo volvió a la normalidad. Todo a excepción de que los rubios no permitirían estar separados y cada día le recordaban al otro sus sentimientos.

Y todo estaba bien, porque si la persona que amas también te ama, quiere decir que nada está mal.

Primero que nada, madre si alguna vez llegas a ver esto quiero que sepas que no soy yo, alguien se apoderó de mi he hizo esto, y me pareció inhumano no subir su creación. Si, eso.

Ahora, perdón si quedó demasiado explícito (O sino fue lo suficiente, dependiendo de tus gustos, supongo). Perdón si quedó demasiado tonto pero se hace lo que se puede.

Siento que era importante tratar la aceptación de Alfred de su homosexualidad, tal vez se vio un poco rápido y apresurado, pero desde un principio lo tenía planeado como un one shoot y nunca pensé hacerlo tan… así. No planeaba que fuera rating M, pero una cosa llevó a la otra y bueno, esto salió.

Quiero aclarar que no estoy en contra de los homosexuales, en realidad los apoyo completamente, pero quería escribir sobre alguien que tuviera cierto problema en entenderlo.

Tal vez, muy seguramente en realidad, todo esto estuvo inspirado por la canción de Take Me To Church de Hozier. Escúchenla es una canción muy hermosa y profunda, siento que tiene muchas "metáforas" por así decirlo, tal vez no, tal vez son cosas mías.

En fin esto ya es muy largo, espero les haya gustado, déjenme sus críticas constructivas, ya hay muchas personas en este mundo tirando odio como para también nosotros hacerlo, y si es que se me vuelve a pegar una historia en la cabeza, o en una canción como suele sucederme, nos veremos otra vez. A menos que no quieran.

Adiós.

P.D. Quiero aclarar que todo lo escribí en la madrugada por lo que pueden haber algunos errores que no vi, pero espero no sea así.

Gracias por leer. Si es que alguien lo lee...


End file.
